


Birthday party

by tinystrain (littlethrauma)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain!Yamaguchi, First-years as Third-years, Yamaguchi Week 2015, Yamaguchi's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlethrauma/pseuds/tinystrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little celebration for Yamaguchi's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday party

"Hey, Yamada! Come here", a guy yelled from the classroom door. Another boy started walking towards him. 

"Hey, what's up?"

"You were absent last week so you don't know. We are throwing captain a birthday party today at practice", he said. 

"But didn't captain ban all gatherings because of finals?", Yamada replied.

"Yes he did but Yachi-san said it would be okay. She'll talk to him afterwards."

"Sweet! Did you bring something for the party?"

"Yes, we all pitched in. I paid your part so you owe me! Let's go! We need to get there before he does."

They came to the gym, which was closed. They knocked three times and the door cracked open just a bit. 

"...are you being followed?", asked a voice from the open slit.

"What the- no! Let me in, senpai!"

"Allright!", Hinata opened the door and the two first years entered the gym and started chatting with him, the whole team and Yachi already there. Everything was according to plan. Tsukishima was bringing Yamaguchi in, they would all yell 'surprise!', put on some music and eat cake. It was a very tame party, but they were all minors at school. They knew captain arrived early to plan out strategies, so to make sure they beat him to it they had to be there forty-five minutes before official practice time.

They waited until it was thirty minutes until practice. 

Then they waited five minutes more. 

Another five minutes. Where the hell was Tsukishima?

"That's it. I'm calling him", Kageyama said, as he took out his phone and dialed. "Hey! Hello? Anyone there?" He listened closely, and went silent and his face fired up, red as a tomato. "Why do you always pick up why you're in the middle of-- Tsukish-- what? Okay, I'm sorry for interrupting you, but we're waiting! Just get here soon, you have all afternoon for that!", he hung up, sighing. Five minutes later the door lock echoed wide. 

"Oh shit!"

"--why are you in such a hurry, Tsukki? We have time-", Yamaguchi opened the gym, hair disheveled.

"SURPRISE!", yelled the Karasuno team, throwing balloons and confetti.

"Holy shi- Guys! I said no parties!", said Yamaguchi with a frown that was dissolving into a big smile. 

"The kids there thought it would be nice to celebrate their captain!", Hinata almost shouted.

"Thank you for your hard work, captain!", the team chanted in unison, as they bowed. Yamaguchi grinned, "thanks guys, but you better be prepared for extra practice the next couple of days". 

"They all agreed to that beforehand, dude", Hinata chirped. "They know these are the last days of practice until holidays before next term, and then there's the spring high. But we'll be up to it!" 

"You guys did all of this?", Yamaguchi asked. "Mostly the decorations. Yachi-san made the cake!", a first year said. Yamaguchi looked around the gym to see a big chocolate cake laid out near one of the corners in a clothed table, plastic forks and paper plates beside. "Thanks, Hitoka", he said, as Yachi walked to him and they hugged. The whole team started whistling and yelling. They liked to think of their captain and manager as an couple, since they were already very close. Yachi and Yamaguchi just smiled at their yelling. "So, now that you're already here, let's dig in!", Yachi suggested. They all grabbed forks and plates as Yachi cut out the cake, chattering echoing in the gym. 

"Sorry I had to interrupt our… thing. I was in charge to get you here. These guys… they really look up to you, you know", Tsukishima murmured next to Yamaguchi, before biting into his cake. They walked further from the rest of the team, and as they did a couple of first years raised their voices. "So whose idea was it?", Yamada asked. "Koji brought it up first. Then he rounded up the rest of the first years, then Yachi-san brought in the second years", another first year said. "Oh, but I couldn't have done it if Tsukishima-senpai hadn't told me captain's birthday was coming u-", a hand in his shoulder made him turn around, only to meet Tsukishima's scowl. They all turned around to face them. "C-captain! We prepared another surprise for you!" A couple of second years came in with a plastic plate with a big pile of french fries. Yamaguchi's eyes went wide, his face pink. "Haaaaaah! Thank you, guys!" 

"The guys at McDonalds were a little weirded out by our request", a second year said as he scratched his neck, "5 orders of soggy fries! Why do you like soggy fries, captain?"

"I...", he murmured, blushing. He fiddled with his fingers, looking at the floor. The first years' mouths dropped. They didn't think their stern and kind captain was capable of looking so… vulnerable.

"That's...", he said as he and Tsukishima exchanged a look, and they smiled. "...a secret".

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really write fanfiction. I just wanted to join in on Yamaguchi week (: it's nothing special and it's not proofread. But here it is.


End file.
